Omnes Amandi
by yume girl 91
Summary: You are my sin, the holder of my heart in all its darkness and the beginning of my fall- Sosuke was an Angel of the Seraphim, Ichigo the angel of Fire, his commander. A fall from grace is assured when an Angel loves more than the creator. AiIchi prequel


(Omnes Amandi) All must be loved

_Two Thousand years ago_...

The assembly had grown tedious.

He kept up his pleasant facade, smiling benevolently on the indolent winged fools parading past.

First the Virtues seven in pale silks lead by the motherly healer Retsu of _Charity_. A sedate woman with a thick shining dark braid framing her smooth oval face. They filed past, each duller than the next, to take up places in the vast regions of the great hall.

Second, the Powers, upholders of the justice system in scarlet robes and gold damask. Kaname was at the head of the group, an angel whom had blinded himself deliberately to the beauty of Heaven. _A most admirable decision_.

Third, the Choirs. A regal woman with golden waves of honey-colored hair cascading down her pink silk covered back. Rangiku was a splendid example of angelic grace and delicacy.

Next came Thrones with the sickly white-haired angel Jushiro assisted by the adjutant Gin. Gin's silvery smile and powder lavender hair trimmed neatly suited his boyish looks. Thrones were some of the highest ranked below that of the four elemental angels.

A pleasant smile and a nod once more.

Principalities swept up directly after Thrones in solid charcoal blacks and elegant silver weapons strapped and sheathed at the ready. Yoruichi was at the fore with her adjutant Soi observing grim silence. The hardened angels of the Principalities task force dealt out harsh punishment and kept up Heaven's laws. They were known as the Punishment Division and guarded the prison on the armament level of Raqia.

Our observer remained vaguely attentive through the Angels, foot soldiers under the command of the third angel of the elements, Rukia whom controlled water, a fitting power for one whom was known for her kind heart toward the humans. Cherubim next of which the leader was the Second angel of the Elements, Toshiro of the North whom remained to enter last with his three other comrades. Then, the Archangels, leaderless as Kisuke had chosen along with the other two to remain as the last to enter and finally, Sosuke's own, the Seraphim.

Below in rank to the Archangels, they were the elite of the fighting force commanded by an angel whom had risen through the ranks in order to have the most influence in which to protect God's creations, the humans on earth. Sosuke had never once glimpsed the tall, proud male with brilliant sunset hair crowning his head like a fiery corona.

Ichigo was at once regal in the loose robes of contrasting vibrant orange and crimson, his wings themselves, folded on his back gave promise to majesty once unfurled with crimson tinged wing tips. _He was...beautiful_. Sosuke could barely take his eyes off the younger male, whose stride carried him closer up the aisle. That Ichigo had chosen to stand with his warriors and not the other proud angels of the elements, gave appreciation to his standing as the fiercest warrior angel in a millennia of Heaven's eternity.

Sosuke joined the line of the others, taller than most and able to glimpse at intervals the head of sunset hair that had captivated him so. In time, the Seraphim had taken place among the other ranks and final three angels of the elements commanded attention.

He never glanced once to them.

They were arrogant, flaunting rarely showing an ounce of mercy to the masses laid waste to by the Demons from Hell.

_Yet he_...

Ichigo stared straight ahead, the line of profile hard, stern.

_The angel of Fire carried out the creator's divine will, protecting the humans_.

The assembly commenced.

The frail Thrones commander took the floor, speaking in quiet soft tones about the ongoing war with the Demons and of the decisive battle ten human months before destroying the Demon King, Kugo Ginjo's reign. The demons remained leaderless with smaller skirmishes amongst their own kind and fewer targeting the earthlings.

Sosuke knew Momo his undersecretary was scribing everything for review later, down in his stead. She was obedient like that and Sosuke appreciated it then as it left him freer to gaze upon the Angel of Fire's profile, snatches of emotion occasionally flickered across it.

Dismay when no further raids were to be carried out in the Gehennan city of Anagura.

Pity when the Thrones angel was beset by a coughing fit and another had to take his place.

Then, no expression at all when Ichigo sensed someone gazing openly at him. Liquid amber eyes lifted, and searched down the row until they met chocolate brown.

Sosuke felt the force of the intent gaze then slowly Ichigo inclined his head.

_Respect_.

He did the same to his commanding officer.

Even when the amber-gaze had lifted, he felt breathless, a tight sensation in his chest, almost lightheadedness in mind. Momo asked him quietly if he felt alright, drawing the attention of several close angels. Sosuke clasped a hand to his forehead, feeling as though he were burning up from the inside out.

Amber eyes flickered his way.

He forcefully shook his head to their inquiries, excusing himself as delicately as possible; knowing he could not stay in the angel of Fire's presence without suffering this mysterious affliction.

...

Behind many closed doors in the office wing of the Seraphim's quarters, Sosuke attempted to relax among scrolls and bits of parchment, the scent of ink was heavy as was the learned knowledge of centuries in neat cubicles lining the walls.

_His heart wouldn't stop racing_.

Leaning back in the chair, he exposed the long lean line of his throat, reaching up a hand to brush aside horn-rimmed spectacles from his face.

_Why had he experienced such a reaction to the beautiful male?_

He had seen other marvelous beings, radiant with light and purity. Graceful like Rangiku of Choirs, frigidly lovely as with the elegant blue-eyed Angel of Water. In the distance, he heard the flutter of wings alighting in the open aerie in the main hall beyond the door.

"Come in," Sosuke called, his eyes closed. "The door's unlocked."

He believed it was Momo, loyal angel she was.

Within moments however the assumption was proved wrong by the hesitant male voice querying, "hey, I saw you leave suddenly. Are you feeling alright?"

His eyes flew open and to the angel who stood on the other side of the desk, The room seemed small, too small to contain such a personage. At that moment, only concern laced the amber-gaze.

"O-Of course, sir." Weakness was something Sosuke detested showing, especially in front of a superior. Straightening up in the chair, he assumed a sort of relaxed pose that was difficult to maintain as the angel of fire walked around the desk, still frowning. Sosuke's legs were parted, a quarter turn of the chair meant he was in direct line of the other's approach.

Ichigo seemed to think nothing, stepping forward close-closer until his stance was between Sosuke's thighs. Heat radiated from the barest contact of cloth against cloth, a heaviness dropped into his stomach as he tilted his head up to the Fire angel.

Ichigo checked his own temperature then dipped his hand and felt beneath the fringe falling forward onto Sosuke's face. The contact was light, the smallest of pressures of the angel's chapped palm against his skin sent tingles of unimaginable degree all over his body.

A soft sound thrummed in his throat.

_A hum...no_...

_A moan_.

Sosuke felt the angel's spiritual pressure all around him, pressing delightfully hot against his body. Unbearable heat pooled at the apex between his legs. _Ache_. Sosuke ached at the sound of Ichigo's voice above him.

"Huh. Seems to have risen slightly-?" There was nothing in his tone to indicate he experienced anything of the same within the passage of the last few moments.

_What are you...?_

_Why do you make me feel so..?_

"I'm fine." Sosuke said dully. Tonelessly. He suppressed the sensations going through his angelic body severely. Clamping down on them as a hurried flutter of wings presaged the door banging rudely open.

A dark-haired angel stood on the threshold. Her many silks disheveled from the abrupt flight from Etenamenki's Hall, evident. "Ichigo! C'mon! You're supposed to speak about your part in the war! What're you standing around for!"

The sunset-haired angel ran the hand he had touched Sosuke with, through the crown of unruly spikes. "Alright, alright, you know, Rukia, you're starting to sound more and more like those harpies from Banmaden every day!"

She kicked at his ankles.

He ruffled her hair, evading her flying fists.

Soskue watched them from background, feeling forgotten.

At the last moment, Ichigo paused in the doorway, turning back with a smile, "hey, you get some rest, 'kay?

He gazed after the angel, nodding absently. "Yes, sir." Able to breathe once the sunset-haired commander had vanished along with the angel of water. Ye the heaviness was unceasing. Sosuke had never known anything like it...Ichigo's presence had inspired it.

..lit a burning flame inside the scribe angel's heart.

-TBC

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: This is a prequel to Sacrifice of the Protector, giving more insight into Aizen's fall. Third in the six-part series. Thanks for reading!

No flames, haters!

Reviews loved! :)


End file.
